For You
by thatbrownhairgirl
Summary: One night, one argument, and everything changes. AN: On hold. I know how it ends, just gotta get there. I've got to do this story justice, so I'll probably finish it in one long chapter and post it at some point.
1. The Accident

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Accident

The two people sitting in the corner booth looked so happy together. They always looked happy together, but moments after sitting down, they started causing a scene. Within moments, everyone was staring at them.

"Come on Walker! We've been engaged for over a year! Don't you think it's about time we got married?" Alex Cahill questioned her finance Cordell Walker.

"Well…it's just that I'm not ready yet Alex." Walker told her.

"Why aren't you ready? Is it me, do you not want to marry me anymore?" Alex questioned him and Walker could see the tears in her eyes that were about to fall.

"No, it's not you Alex. How could you ever think that? It's just…I can't marry you, not just yet, Alex." Walker said, trying to choose his words carefully so she didn't get madder at him.

Alex was now wiping tears away from her eyes. Walker reached over to wipe a few of them away, but Alex moved away from him. "How could I ever think that? Easy, I've loved you my whole life and I would gladly wait for you for the rest of my life Walker. That's how much I love you. But come on! I want to be married to you more then anything else in the world."

"Just give me a little more time. Please Alex."

"Fine, I'll give you all the time you need Walker," Alex told him and for a minute, Walker thought she was better. But he was wrong. "I'm going home before I say something I will truly regret. I'll call you later, maybe." Alex said and stormed out of CD's.

CD came over to where Walker still sat, in shock.

"What the hell did you do Cordell that made that little lady so gosh darn mad at you?" CD asked as he sat down across from Walker.

Walker put his head in his hands for a moment and then looked up. "I don't know. Alex wanted to start planning our wedding and I'm just not ready to do that yet and…" Walker stopped mid-sentence as he heard someone scream outside. No, it wasn't someone who screamed…it was Alex.

Running out of the building as fast as he could, Walker found Alex, laying on the ground unconscious, and a blue car speeding away.

------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry that chapter's so short. They'll get longer. But yeah please review let me know what you think. Thank you.


	2. If I'd

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 2: If I'd…

"C.D.! CALL 9-1-1! NOW!" Walker yelled, hoping that C.D. had heard him.

Walker sat there, in the middle of the street, scared to move Alex out of fear that he would end up hurting her. He didn't know what to do. He checked her for a pulse and she had one, it wasn't strong, but it was there.

He just sat there, in the middle of the street, tears in his as he thought about the fight he'd just had with the beautiful woman who was now lying in the middle of the road. "Damn it! If I'd just agreed to set a date for the wedding, then Alex wouldn't have run out like that and she wouldn't be lying here now," Walker said to himself.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the ambulance arrived and Alex was carefully loaded into it.

"Would you like to ride in the ambulance with her?" one of the paramedics asked Walker.

"Umm," Walker said as he thought, would Alex want him to be with her after what had just happened, but he already knew the answer to that, "Yes." Walker finally told the paramedic. Walker climbed into the back of the ambulance with the other paramedic and watched as he took Alex's vitals.

They arrived at Memorial Hospital 10 minutes later and Alex was taken into the emergency room.

Walker paced the floor, the very thought of Alex dying was making him sick to his stomach. He tried to think of good times, but all Walker could think about was how upset Alex had been not even 30 minutes, when he had wanted to wait to set the wedding date and get married, but he wouldn't tell her why. And truth be told, Walker wasn't sure why he didn't want to yet either.

C.D. and Trivette arrived at Memorial Hospital a little while later. They found Walker pacing a hole in the floor of the waiting room. They stood there and watched him for several minutes, not knowing what to say to him.

Trivette was the first one to speak up. "Have you heard anything about Alex yet?"

Walker stopped and looked up. "No," he said before he started pacing once more.

"Why don't you sit down Cordell?" C.D. asked.

Walker stopped again. "Because that's not going to help Alex," he said plain and simple, but both C.D. and Trivette could see the pain in his eyes as he said it.

"Well Cordell, pacin' a hole in the floor isn't goin' help that little lady either," C.D. told him and Walker knew he was right.

Walker finally sat down, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do right now and he hated that. He hated not being able to have control over the situation and he hated that there was nothing he could do to help Alex.

C.D. sat down next to him, "Cordell, she's gonna be okay you know. That little lady is tough and she'll be just fine."

Walker looked up, about to say something when the doctor came in. Walker jumped up from his sit. "How is she doctor?"

-----------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah another short chapter. Sorry guys. I'll get them longer...soon I hope. But I hope y'all liked it and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Even If She

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 3: Even If She…

Walker waited for several seconds and then asked the doctor again. "How is she?" Walker was becoming really nervous. Was there really something so wrong with Alex that even he couldn't hear it? What was Alex died or something? No she's not! She can't be…can she?

"Doctor, how is she?" it was Trivette who spoke up this time.

"Well," the doctor started to tell them, "There's no easy way to tell you this gentlemen. Miss Cahill is in serious condition. When she was hit, she fell back and did a lot of damage to her head. Her broken legs are helping much either and the fact that she's in a coma isn't good either. Even if she ever wakes up she may…"

"What do you mean 'if she ever wakes up,'" Walker interrupted the doctor.

"Ranger, Miss Cahill could be in the coma a day or for years. And even if she wakes up, she may never walk again. I'm sorry, there's no pretty way to say it. We're doing everything we can for her, but there's only so much we can do. Now listen Ranger, Miss Cahill is a very strong, very healthy woman, so she already has that on her side," the doctor said and then checked his watch. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Feel free to go visit Miss Cahill. Try talking to her, like she's awake. We've found that that usually helps. Even if she doesn't respond, she could still be listening"

He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do this time; he'd lose control of the situation. Now Alex was in the hospital in a coma and the most that he could do was talk to her.

Walker walked to Alex's room slowly. He wanted to see; but could he see her? Could he really see Alex knowing that if he would have just talked about their wedding and been open with her that maybe just maybe see wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed.

Finally reaching Alex's room, Walker opened the door and slowly made his way inside. Alex looked so weird. She had a cast on each of her legs, her head was wrapped where she had been hit, and she was hooked up to more machines then Walker had ever seen in his life.

But her left hand wasn't hooked up to anything. And the ring that Walker had put on her finger so many months ago was still there. As gently as he could, Walker picked up Alex's hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb and just thought for a minute.

Then Walker started to talk to her. "Alex, baby, I'm so sorry that this happened. I could have stopped it all if I would have just sat a wedding date with you or at least told you why I couldn't yet. But I honestly don't know why I can't. I love you Alex with all my heart and I want you to get better baby. I want to marry you and I want to have children with you. And as soon as you're out of this place and all better, I'm gonna sit down with you and plan our wedding; together. But first, you have to get better honey. I love you."

C.D. and Trivette were waiting outside for Walker to finish talking to Alex. They were going to go in with him, but at the last second, they had decided against it.

They waited for five more minutes before going into Alex's room. They found Walker holding her hand, still rubbing it with the back of his thumb, but he wasn't saying anything. He just stood there, last in his thoughts.

"You okay Cordell?" C.D. finally spoke up. Walker didn't answer. C.D. asked him again, "Are you okay Cordell?"

Walker still didn't answer. Trivette went up and tapped him on the shoulder. Walker jumped.

"What?" he asked as he turned around, finally taking his eyes off Alex.

"C.D. asked if you were okay man, but you didn't answer," Trivette told him.

"Oh…sorry, I was just thinking," Walker told them.

C.D. walked up and put a reassuring hand on Walker's shoulder. "She'll be okay Cordell. That little lady is one tough cookie. You'll see son, Alex will come through it okay."

Walker turned his head back to Alex. He still couldn't believe that she was lying in a hospital bed and he felt it was his fault. Earlier today, Alex had been laughing and running from one to another. Now she wasn't.

Later that night, Walker still hadn't left Alex's bedside. He wasn't planning to either. The doctor hadn't argued with him and had agreed to let Walker stay with Alex, but only for one night.

Walker pulled up a chair so that he was sitting right by Alex's bed. He picked up her left hand again and gave it a kiss before slowly drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. So yeah let me know what y'all think. Thanks.


	4. As Soon As We Can

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't reply to any of the reviews I got last time. I try to but I got busy and didn't get a chance to. Sorry again. I'll try to reply this time.

---------------------------------

Chapter 4: As Soon As We Can

Alex's doctor came in the next morning and took her vitals. He was out of the room before Walker awoke.

When Walker awoke, his thoughts were immediately of Alex. At first, he thought that it had all been a dream, but he didn't open his eyes. 'No, Alex wasn't hit by a car yesterday and he didn't have a fight right before it happened. And she's okay. I'll see her at the office later today and we'll meet up for lunch at C.D.'s. Then tonight we'll go out to dinner and I'll agree with her that we need to start making wedding plans.' Walker thought to himself.

He sat there for several more moments, knowing that it wasn't a dream; it was his reality. Slowly, Walker opened his eyes. He found Alex lying there, just as still as the night before.

Walker sat there for a while, just looking at Alex and still reflecting on the events that had unfolded the day before. He looked at her blonde hair. It was so soft and beautiful. And then he looked at her face. It was a little pale right now but Walker hardly noticed that. He saw the face of the woman he looked. Then slowly, Walker picked up Alex's left hand, the only part of her body that wasn't hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires. He noticed that the doctors hadn't removed her engagement ring. Walker kissed the back of her hand before gently laying it back on the bed and getting up to find the doctor.

"Where's Alex Cahill's doctor," Walker asked the nurse behind the desk.

"He's with someone else right now. Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Walker?" the nurse asked him.

Walker wasn't sure if the nurse would know too much since he was sure the doctor had already checked her this morning, but he decided to ask her anyways. "I was wondering if Alex was doing any better this morning."

"Well you're not exactly family," the nurse told him.

"Not yet. But we're getting married and her father is in New York. He won't be here till later tonight." Walker told the nurse.

"When are you getting married?" the nurse asked him, hoping to take this mind off of what had happened to Alex for a minute.

Walker thought for a minute. Yesterday he wouldn't even sat a date for the wedding with Alex and now as she was lying in a coma, he was telling the nurse they were getting married. Technically, they were, but he wasn't sure when. Walker finally decided how to answer, "I hope we can get married as so as Alex is better."

"Well, I wish you guys the best of luck," the nurse told him before continuing, "Now you wanted to know how Miss Cahill is doing. Let me look and see if I have it here." The nurse looked through some files, not finding it. She then started to look through some more. She finally found it. "Here it is. Let me see here. Hmm…Miss Cahill hasn't had any major changes since yesterday when she was brought in. She's still in a coma and it doesn't look like she'll be coming out of it anytime soon. But things change. Her legs are still broken and the doctor hopes to put them in cast later today sometime. And he checked her other again. He thinks that her wrist and/or arm may be broken in a couple of minor spots. He's going to take x-rays later to make sure. Her neck is fine and her head is okay. Other then that there's not much I can tell you."

Walker stood there for a minute, taking in everything the nurse had told him. "Thank you," he finally told her before heading back to Alex's room.

Walker walked back into Alex's room. Now she looked very, very pale and Walker was starting to become extremely worried about her.

He sat there with her left hand in his right hand for several minutes. 'There has to be something else I can do besides sit around here all day.' Walker thought to himself.

Standing up, Walker kissed Alex's hand once again. He then remembered what the doctor had said about talking to Alex while she was in a coma.

"Alex, honey, I'm not sure if you can hear me right now, but I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I don't tell you enough. I just want you to know how sorry I am about the fight that we had yesterday. I don't know why I keep putting off setting a wedding date; I guess I just think if I take the final step of marriage, that you'll be taken away from me like everyone else. Alex, please don't leave me. I promise as soon as you're out of here, I'll help you plan our wedding. I'll help you with whatever needs to be done. Just don't die. Please Alex, wake up." Walker told her and still Alex lay still. It was then Walker realized there was something he could do. If sitting around the hospital talking to Alex all day wasn't going to do much, he could at least find the man who had hit her. Walker looked back to Alex. "Honey I'm going to go to the office for a while and see if Trivette has found anything on the man who hit you."

Walker turned around and headed to the door. He had just opened the door when he heard the beep of one of the monitors. He looked around and saw that Alex's heart monitor had a flat line on it.

"SOMEONE! HELP!" Walker yelled out of the door.

----------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. So yeah please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Life And Death

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 5: Life and Death

Everyone in the hospital heard Walker's yell and much to his surprise, there were already several doctors and nurses coming to the room. When Alex's heart monitor had gotten that low, the alarm had gone off and the nurses had gotten several doctors to head to her room. They were almost there when Walker had yelled out the door.

The nurses and two doctors hurried into Alex's room and Walker was shoved into a corner. He could barely see what was going on. All he knew was that Alex's heart had stopped and that she could die; die before she ever knew how sorry Walker was for everything that had happened yesterday.

The doctors worked on her for several minutes before he heard it, the beep of the heart monitor as Alex's heart started beating again; it was one of the greatest sounds Walker had ever heard in his life.

After the doctors were sure that Alex was okay, they left the room followed by the nurses. Walker found himself alone in the room with Alex again. He walked over to her bed and taking her left hand in his right hand joked, "Okay, Alex, you win, I'm not going anywhere for a little while longer." He tried to make himself feel better before he continued, "But later honey, I'm really going to need to leave. I think the nurses are beginning to wonder if I ever shower. And I really need to find the guy who hit you Alex."

Walker sat there for several minutes before he realized that he hadn't called Trivette. He was sure that Trivette would be trying to find the man who had hit Alex too and maybe they had a lead or had caught him. But part of Walker hoped they didn't catch him yet as he wanted to bring in the man who hit Alex, just like he had brought in everyone else who had every harmed Alex.

"Alex honey, I'm gonna go call Trivette real quick, I promise that I'll be right back," Walker told her as he got up and walked out to the nurse's station to see if he could use the phone.

The nurse at the nurse's station agreed to let him use the phone. Walker picked it up and quickly called Trivette.

"Trivette," Trivette said when he picked up the phone.

"Trivette, it's Walker."

"Hey, Walker. How's Alex doing?" Trivette asked him; he hadn't heard anything about Alex since he left the hospital the day before.

Walker didn't say anything for a moment. It had been a while since he last thought of how he almost lost Alex. "She's okay, now. Her heart stopped beating about an hour ago but the doctor says she'll be just fine. But that's not why I called. Did you find out anything on the guy who hit Alex?"

This time it was Trivette who didn't know what to say; but he soon found his voice and told Walker the truth. "The guy who hit Alex died Walker. Shortly after he hit her, he ran a stop sign and crashed into a truck. He died instantly and the other driver is in the hospital but should be okay."

Walker's mind was running a thousand miles an hour. Did Trivette really just say the man who had hit Alex and put her in the hospital in a coma was dead? Was there really no one that Walker had to go out and track down this time to make them pay? And what was Walker going to do now? The guy was died and Alex was still in the hospital. So he did the only thing he could do and the only thing that was right. "Trivette, I'm gonna take some time off. I need to be here with Alex for a while. And since the guy is dead, there really isn't any reason for me to leave her side right now. I get it; Alex needs me here. So if I can't go out and catch the guy who did this to her, I'm gonna be here."

"Okay partner, I'll let everyone know." Trivette told him and hung up the phone.

Walker thanked the nurse and headed back to Alex's room. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, picked up her hand again, and thought for a moment.

The guy who had hit Alex was died, now there was only one guys paying for what he had done to Alex and that was him. Walker was still sitting in the hospital paying for the fight he and Alex had had the night before. He was still going through hell not knowing if she was gonna live or die. And he was still suffering with the fact that they might never become man and wife.

-------------------------------

Sorry I'm a couple of days late getting this up. I've had lots going on this past week. So yeah hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	6. Two Dead, One Night, and Some Memories

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 6: Two Dead, One Night, and Some Memories

_The guy who hit Alex is dead. The guy who hit Alex is dead. The guy who hit Alex is dead._

That thought, it kept running through Walker's mind. _He's dead, he's really dead, and now I can stay here with Alex._ But now the question was; did Walker really want to sit there with Alex? The answer should have been 'yes,' plain and simple. But sitting there in her room; his right hand still holding her left; it started to eat away at him. 'If I had just agreed with her about our wedding, all I had to do was agree to set a wedding date. That's it and I couldn't even do that. Alex could die, all because I didn't want to set a wedding date and I wouldn't tell her why,' Walker thought to himself. He knew that if he kept thinking this way, he, Walker, would be dead. Not literally, but in some sense, if guilt continued to eat away at him, part of him would be dead.

'_Talk to her.'_ That's what the doctor had said. And Walker knew he had to start talking to Alex again.

"Alex, remember when we first met? Our first meeting in court? I remember how we had called each other a whole bunch of things and said some pretty nasty things to each other. Just know that I didn't mean any of them. I love you Alex, and even back then I loved you. I guess I was just trying to hide my feelings. I was scared to love anyone again after what happened with Ellen." Walker told her.

Searching his memory, Walker thought of another memory of him and Alex. "Remember when we went whitewater rafting? I had no idea where you were gonna take me and all I knew was that you had that look in your eye, so you were up to something. I wasn't sure what, but that was a great vacation. Okay once you cut out the part of the people being killed and stuff. But I loved just being with you sweetheart. I remember how we spent the night under the stars. It was great holding you in my arms and just being together. I'll remember that vacation for the rest of my life."

There were so many more memories and Walker spent half the night talking to Alex about each and everyone of them. He talked to her about everything from there first kiss to things that had happened only days ago.

"I remember when Dalton Reed returned," Walker told Alex as he remembered that day in their lives. "I thought for a while that I had lost you, lost you because I knew that I wanted to be with you, but was too…too…too foolish, yeah that's the word; I was too foolish to tell you, Alex. After Dalton Reed left, I promised myself that I would let the walls around me come down more then they had ever come down before. And for the first time since Ellen, I was gonna let someone in. That someone was you. You changed me and I'm not sure if you ever realized it. I changed so much the moment I met you. Alex you're my life and when you get better, I'm gonna tell you that ever single day for as long as I live. I love you Alex. I don't know what I'll do if you…"

No! He couldn't say it and he wouldn't say it. Alex wasn't going to die, was she? No, it was too early to be thinking that way. Alex was a strong woman and she would hang on as long as she could.

_She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay._

Walker fall asleep for a few minutes and his dreams were full of Alex.

_Alex I can't find you! Alex! Alex! ALEX! _

_No she hasn't been shot. I was gonna ask her to marry me and now she's gonna die before she can ever be my wife._

_Cordell, Alex is fine. She's gonna make it son._

_Alex, do you want me to quit the Rangers? The look on her face. The disbelief on her face that Cordell Walker was asking her if she wanted him to quit the Texas Rangers. She wanted to say 'Yes' of course but the 'No' that came from her mouth was what he had thought she would say. Although she worried about him a lot, Walker knew that Alex would never change him._

_Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't let you in when I needed to the most. And, oh NO! Walker looked up and saw a straight line on Alex's heart monitor._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Walker awoke screaming. It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream.

Then one more memory came to his mind. The argument Alex and he had had in C.D.'s. Why had he acted that way?

"Alex, remember that fight we had in C.D.'s? The one that landed you…here…in a coma? I'm so sorry for that fight Alex. It was all my fault. I should never have shut you out that way. It wasn't fair to you. And I guess…I guess…," Walker thought for a moment about way he was acting the way he was acting, "I guess I was just so scared if I let you in that I would lose you and if I took the final step of marriage you would be taken away from me, I just couldn't do that. So instead of telling you, I shut you out. I'm so sorry for that Alex. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you Cowboy." Alex said slowly and softly; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Alex, are you really awake?" Walker asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Alex tried to turn her head to Walker but with no luck. Walker got up so she could see him.

"Yes, I'm awake, unless I'm having a wonderful dream about you." Alex told him, trying to get him to smile; he looked so worried.

"I love you Alex." Walker said and then careful kissed her.

----------------------------------

Sorry my chapters are short in this story. There's more to come. I'm not done yet. So yeah please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	7. Of Course I Will

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 7: Of Course I Will

Doctors soon came in; all wanting to make sure Alex was fine. She told them over and over that she was, but she understood it was there job to make sure she was okay, even if she didn't want them around her.

Once the doctors left the room, Walker and Alex were alone.

"Walker, have you called Trivette and C.D. yet?" Alex asked, knowing there friends would want to know that she was awake.

"I called them while the doctors were checking you out. Trivette is on his way and C.D. said he'd be up here as soon as he can."

"Okay," Alex said as she sat there, trying to recall what had happened; trying to think of the last thing that had gone on before she was ended up in the hospital. She remembered a fight; not one that involved hitting and stuff, but a yelling argument between her and Walker. "Walker, what were we arguing about?"

Walker knew that Alex would probably ask this question and he would have to answer it. But could he really tell her that they had had an argument over him not wanting to set a wedding date, she out mad at him, and ended up getting hit by a car. Could he really tell her that if he had just agreed to a wedding she wouldn't be in the hospital now, just coming out of a coma with two broken legs? Walker knew the answer to his question. Yes, he had to tell her because Alex would be way madder at him if she found out he was keeping something from her or he had lied to her.

"Alex, we were arguing about me not wanting to set a wedding date. You had wanted to and I didn't and I wouldn't tell you way because I wasn't really sure. Then you got really mad at me and I completely understand why you were mad at me. Anyways you got mad at me and walked out of C.D.s and then you were hit by a car. You were in a coma for the first couple of days. And I'm so sorry honey. If I had just agreed to set a wedding date then now of this would have ever happened." Walker told her.

"Honey, I don't blame you for what happened to me. Sure you might not have wanted to set a wedding date, but I'm the one who left C.D.s still mad at you." Alex told him, trying to make him feel better.

Walker was lost. Was Alex now blaming herself for ending up in the hospital when he had just spent two days thinking it was all his fault?

"Alex this wasn't your fault. It was more my fault."

"No Walker, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. It was the driver's fault. Although we both still mad some not so good decisions too," Alex told Walker, as he sat there, holding her hand.

Walker knew she was being honest. Alex really didn't blame him for what happened to her, but the problem was that he blamed himself. Walker sat there, lost in his thoughts, going over everything in his mind that he could have done so that Alex wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

"Walker, what happened to the man who hit me?" Alex questioned Walker.

Walker was snapped back into reality. Now he had to tell her the man died. He wasn't sure how to tell her or how she was going to feel about it. All he knew was that he had to tell her. "Alex, the man who hit you died."

"When?"

"I'm not sure when, but I called Trivette yesterday and he said the man had died."

"So you've been here with me this whole time? You haven't left my bedside once while I was in the coma?"

"Well I left once or twice, but I was never gone long." Walker told her and kissed her hand.

"Walker?"

"Yeah?" Walker questioned; worried that something might be wrong.

"Thank you for being here with me." Alex told him as a loving smile came across her face.

"You're very much welcomed."

Alex sat there for a minute before saying something else. "Walker, I have a question and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Walker knew Alex didn't mean anything by her last statement because he was always honest with her. "Sure Alex, ask me anything."

"Will I ever be able to walk again?" Alex asked him as tears started coming down her eyes.

Walker's heart was ripping in two. But he had to be honest with her. "I don't know honey, I don't know."

Alex was now crying more, tears running down her face. Walker got up and gave her a hug the best he could without hitting any of the wire that were attached to her.

Alex stopped crying long enough to ask Walker one more question. "Will you still marry me if I can't walk?"

Walker didn't even have to think about how to answer that question. He loved Alex with all his heart and no matter what he would marry her. "Of course I will Alex. No matter what happens to you, there is no way I could ever love you any less."

--------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. More to come. So yeah, let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. I'll Do Anything

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 8: I'll Do Anything

They heard her crying and even though they were standing outside of her door, it was coming through loud and clear. Trivette and C.D. knew that Walker was probably already making Alex feel better, so they decided to wait outside for another minute, giving them some privacy.

Finally, the crying died down and Trivette and C.D. entered Alex's hospital room to find Walker sitting on the edge of Alex's bed with his arms around her and Alex leaning against Walker, her broken legs not helping in her effort.

"Honey, are you okay?" C.D. asked as he came up to Alex's bed, "We heard you crying all the way in the hallway."

"Yeah, Al, are you okay?" Trivette added as he came to stand by C.D. near the window.

Alex looked up at them, Walker's arms still around her. "I'm okay now. I was just thinking of what would happen if I can never…if I can never…if I can never…" Alex tried to say but the words didn't come out.

C.D. and Trivette figured out what Alex was trying to say. Trivette was the first one to speak up. "Al, you'll walk again. Before you know it, Walker and I will be handing all of our cases to you to handle."

"Thanks a lot Jimmy." Alex said, smiling.

"So, what did the doctor say?" C.D. asked Alex.

As soon as the question came out of his mouth, Alex turned her head back to Walker and cried. He took her in his arms, running his fingers up and down her back, trying to relax her.

"I didn't mean to upset you Alex." C.D. told her, feeling bad that he had made Alex cry.

Walker explained it to C.D. and Trivette. "The thing is…is that Alex might never walk again. Both of her legs are broken in several places," Walker told them, continuing to run his fingers up and down Alex's back, she was starting to relax, "but that doesn't mean she'll never walk again. It's gonna be long and hard, but I know you can do it sweetheart." Walker said looking at Alex.

Alex looked up at him, kissing him. "Thanks honey. I love you."

"And I love you too." Walker told her, giving her a kiss, forgetting Trivette and C.D. were in the room with them.

Trivette and C.D. turned away to give them a little privacy. Then Trivette added, "And we love you too, Al."

Alex looks up from Walker's shoulder. "Thanks Jimmy."

C.D. and Trivette leave around dinnertime and Walker goes off to get something to eat too. He promises to bring Alex back some 'real food' so she doesn't have to eat all the hospital food he knows she hates.

Walker arrives back just in time to see the doctor checking on Alex.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Walker asked, in a school-boyish voice.

"Yeah it is, I mean it is, isn't it doctor?" Alex asked the doctor after she answered Walker's question.

The doctor just smiled. "If you want him to stay Alex, he is more then welcomed to stay."

"Good then," Alex said, then turning to Walker, "You can stay!"

The doctor finished checking over Alex, seeing if anything had happened since the last time he checked on her. He was writing on his charts and getting ready to leave when he turned to Alex and told her what was going on.

"Well Alex, I think it's about time we got those legs of yours into casts. Your head looks a lot better then it did a couple of days ago. And if everything goes right, you can be released in a couple of days. But I don't you staying by yourself. You could end up hurting yourself if you tried too. So you need to make plans to stay with someone until you are able to get around more."

Walker looked at Alex and could see in her eyes that there was something else she wanted to know, but didn't want to ask, so Walker asked it for her.

"Doctor, is Alex gonna be able to walk again?" Walker asked as the doctor was leaving.

The doctor turned around and he too saw the pain in Alex's eyes. She was hanging onto his and Walker's every word when it came to if she would ever walk again.

"Well Alex, in the short run, no, you won't be able to walk until your legs heal. But in the long run, it all depends on how hard you are willing to try. If you are truly determined to walk again, which I'm sure you are, then I'd say you will be able to. But mark my words, it will be a long and hard road Alex. You'll have a lot of pain in your legs as you gain strength back in them. But in the end, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

Alex was smiling now. "Thank you doctor. And when can I go back to work?"

The doctor started laughing. He'd heard so much about Alex Cahill and what she was like. "Let's just take it one step at a time for now."

The doctor left the room. Walker looked at Alex, "Well I guess this means that you're staying with me at the ranch honey."

Walker gave her another hug, he was so proud of her.

"Walker, you will help me walk again, right?" Alex looked up at him.

"Of course I will. I'll do anything you need me to do honey."

----------------------------

Hope you all liked that chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. And I'm gonna try to start updating every Friday night or early Saturday morning.


	9. I Can Do It

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 9: I Can Do It

The next few days went by quickly. Walker spent most of the day with Alex and had even taken off a few weeks of work; something that had surprised Alex a lot!

"Okay, Alex," the doctor said as he came into her room the day before her scheduled release, "it's time to get casts on your legs, now that the swallowing has gone down."

Walker helped the doctor put Alex in a wheelchair and went with her when she got the casts put on.

Arriving back at the room, Walker helped Alex back into the bed.

"That's okay Walker, I can do it." Alex said as she struggled to get into the bed.

"I don't want you hurting yourself Alex." Walker said, the worrying tone in his voice coming through.

"Walker, I'm not going to hurt myself. Please just let me try." Alex told him, looking up at him with her blue eyes.

Walker stepped back a little and let Alex try. He stayed close enough so that if she did fall, he could get to her in time. Alex slipped and was headed for the floor a few moments later. Walker was there in a second and caught her in his arms. Walker placed her in the bed.

"Guess I didn't have it." Alex said, trying to laugh and put a smile on her face when she saw the worrying look on Walker's face.

"Alex, you have to be careful. I told you to let me help you." Walker said, with a little more force then intended.

Alex started to cry, tears slowly making there way down her face. "Fine, Walker! I'll let you do everything for me. And then I'll never get better and never walk again and never get back to work and never…" Alex tears were drowning out any words that were coming out of her mouth.

Walker took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Alex. You're right; I have to let you try to do things on your own. I just don't like to see you in pain and hurting, honey."

Walker leaned in and hugged Alex. They stayed that way, wrapped in each other's arms, for a long time, each drawing the strength from the other one.

When the next day rolled around, Alex was checked out of the hospital and was headed to the ranch with Walker. The ride to the ranch was silent, neither one could think of something to say that would make the situation surrounding them any better.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, Walker was out of the truck, running around to the back to get the wheelchair out, and then headed to the passenger side to help Alex get out. Walker picked her up and placed her in the chair.

Alex looked up at Walker, "How am I suppose to get inside the house?" she questioned him.

"Already taken care of," Walker told her, as he wheeled her around the truck and soon a ramp came into view.

"Walker, you're sweet; always thinking of everything." Alex told him.

Walker continued to wheel Alex until she stopped him. "I can do it." Alex said, looked up at Walker.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself." Walker told her, concerned.

Alex thought for a second, "Yeah, I can do it."

But Alex found the task to be harder then it looked. Still recovering from being hit, Alex didn't have all of her strength back yet and was finding the 'should have been simple' task to be rather challenging. Never one to give up though, Alex fought against the pain that was in her arms, trying not to let it show on her face, and knowing that it might hurt now, but it would be worth when she was stronger.

"Come on Alex, you can do it." Walker cheered her on from the top of the steps.

Alex continued to fight against the pain in her arms. She was almost there now, only inches away.

'I can do this,' Alex thought in her head, 'I can do it.'

Wheeling herself up the last few inches, Walker soon leaned down and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Alex. You did it."

Alex hugged him back. "I did do it. And I can do this. Walker, I'm gonna be okay." Alex told him smiling. And he knew what she meant. He had seen the pain on her face when she was wheeling up the stairs and knew that her arms were probably killing her but she wouldn't give up. Just like he knew that she was gonna walk again someday because Alex wouldn't allow herself to quit. Now the only question was when Alex would walk again.

---------------------------

So yeah hope you liked it and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. The Helping Thing

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Helping Thing

It was easy for either Walker or Alex to get use to Alex living at the ranch while she got her strength back and learned to walk again. While Alex was determined to walk at any cost, she was also determined to plan her wedding to Walker, with or without Walker helping.

But it was the helping part that was truly getting on her nerves. All Walker did was help her. At first, he let her do things on her own, learning what she could do and what she wasn't strong enough to do yet. But that had changed within a couple of days. Walker knew Alex wanted to walk down the aisle at their wedding and not wheel down it in a wheelchair, and after the fight that had in one way or another landed her unable to walk, Walker felt that he should try to help her recover quicker and help Alex out. He didn't even realize that he was truly bugging her.

Finally, the day had come for Walker to go back to work. Alex was, for the most part, a little happy and a bit relived that he wasn't going to be at the ranch helping her all day. But it was a scary thought. What would she do if something happened to her and she couldn't get to the phone? What would she do if she needed help when she tried to walk? Sure C.D. was going to stop by throughout the day, but he also had a business to run and as much as he loved Alex like a daughter, Alex couldn't and wouldn't keep asking him to come out to help her, even though she knew he'd do it. Nope, she was going to have to be independent, just the way she liked it.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Alex?" Walker asked her for the hundredth time before walking out the door.

"Yes, I'll be fine. C.D. will be out later to check on me and I'm sure you've already asked Josie to too." Alex said with a smile and a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I just worry about you when I can't be her with you. I just want to help you and make sure you're okay."

"I know that Cowboy. It's one of the many things I love about you so much."

Walker bent down to give Alex kiss. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Walker."

Walker called several times on his way to work. A few dozen more while he was there. A couple of times for the RAM and he had Trivette call Alex a few times too.

Needless to say, it got on Alex's nerves. Sure she needed help from time to time, but she wasn't some poor defenseless child who couldn't take care of herself. And she was gonna prove it one way or another.

Alex wheeled herself into the spare bedroom downstairs that Walker had moved some of her stuff into so she could work out her legs.

And it's there that it happened…

---------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it's so short. I've been so busy and haven't had much time to write. I'm trying to update at least every two weeks, so just hang on and stick with me for a few weeks till I'm able to get it all written and update more. Sorry for the delayed update. But hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	11. Helpless

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait on the update. I've been tied up with school, church, and such.

---------------------------------

Chapter 11: Helpless

Alex fell. And not just any fall either. As she was moving from the wheelchair to the bed, she lost her grip. She realized then that she had forgotten to lock the wheels and there was nothing to stop her from what was to come. She hit her head on the side of the table stand.

Lifting up her head, Alex felt around to see if she was bleeding. She didn't feel any blood. Using her arms, Alex tried to lift herself up off of the floor, using the table for support. After several failed attempts, Alex realized that she would probably be staying there until Walker came home or someone came to check on her, which was several hours away.

Laying there on the ground, looking around at her surrounding to see if there was anything, she could use to help her, Alex noticed something. She could no longer feel her right left; while her left one was in so much pain, she didn't think she would be able to handle it. Alex, knowing that even though the pain hurt it meant that she was okay because she could still feel it, grew more and more worried that the fall had caused something to go terrible wrong with her right leg.

Alex searched around the room for the phone. The only one she saw was 15 feet away and Alex knew that there was no way she would ever be able to reach it. So she turned to the next best thing, Alex yelled for help. She knew she was in the middle of the country, the nearest neighbor a mile away, but maybe out of luck, someone would be driving by and would hear her yell.

She yelled for what felt like forever, but no one came. And the pain in her left leg was going more and more intense as the minutes passed. Alex knew that if she didn't get help soon, the pain would knock her out, and that wouldn't be good.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and the machine picked up. It was Walker.

_Alex, I'm just calling to check on you. Sorry, I know you hate me checking on you, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess you're taking a nap sweetie, so call me when you get up. I love you Alex._

Alex cried. Walker thought she was taking a nap, so he wasn't going to be out to the ranch anytime soon. She was alone, alone and helpless. There was nothing Alex could do to get out of the situation; soon the pain took over, knocking Alex out.

A few hours later, Walker tried to call Alex again, but he got the answering machine. He was starting to get worried, even if Alex had been taking a nap she would have been up by now. 'Maybe she just can't get to the phone,' Walker thought to himself, 'Or maybe something else happened to her.' Walker was beginning to get really worried.

"Trivette, I'm gonna take a ride out to the ranch to check on Alex, do you want to come with me?" Walker asked his partner as he stood and grabbed his cowboy hat.

"Is everything alright?" Trivette asked, getting a little concerned.

"I'm sure everything is fine, I just want to go check on her, that's all."

And with that, Walker and Trivette left to head towards the ranch.

Arriving at the ranch half an hour later, Walker didn't notice anything unusually about the ranch, so he and Trivette decided to head inside. Walker went to open the door and realized it was unlocked. 'That's strange,' he thought, 'Alex never leaves the door unlocked when she's hear by herself. Maybe she just forgot.'

Stepping inside Walker called out Alex's name several times but didn't get an answer. He and Trivette searched around the downstairs looking for Alex.

Walker stepped into the bedroom and saw Alex lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Trivette, she's in here." Walker called out. "Call the paramedics."

Trivette grabbed his phone and called them as he walked into the room. Walker had reached into a nearby drawer and grabbed a handkerchief. He folded it and placed it on Alex's head where it had been bleeding.

Trivette hung up the phone and walked over to Alex's side.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know Trivette. I don't know how long she's been unconscious and I don't know if anything is wrong. I just don't know." Walker told his partner as a tear escaped his eye, he was truly worried about Alex. "I shouldn't have left her alone for so long. What was I thinking? Alex can't get around the whole house by herself and I run off to work when she needed me."

"Walker, she's gonna be fine. Besides, you know Alex didn't want you around her all day. She loves you man, but even in a wheelchair, Alex was determined to keep her independence."

Walker continued to look down at Alex, not knowing what else to do besides hold her.

The paramedics finally arrived and loaded Alex up into the ambulance. Walker road with her and Trivette followed in the RAM. When they arrived at the hospital, Walker wasn't allowed to go with Alex and had to wait in the waiting room with Trivette.

It was the longest wait of his life…

------------------------

Sorry that's so short. I'm gonna write more, I promise. I haven't forgotten about this story and I still know how I'm gonna end it. Just hang in there with me till things lighten up and I hope you guys won't be disappointed.


	12. It's Just That

Title: For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. They belong to whoever own the rights to Walker, Texas Ranger.

---------------------------------

Chapter 12: It's Just That…

Then finally, the doctor fame out.

"Is anyone here for Miss Alexandra Cahill?" the doctor asked the entire waiting room.

"I am," Walker said, walking over to the doctor as Trivette followed.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Ranger Cordell Walker, Alex's fiancé," Walker told the doctor. "Please all me Walker and this is my partner, Ranger James Trivette."

"Please to me you rangers. My name is Doctor Belle, I'm going to be taking care of Miss Cahill," Dr. Belle told them.

Walker was growing extremely worried about Alex by this time. "How is she doctor?"

"There's no pretty way to say this. Her right leg is completely shattered. We're going to have to do several surgeries just so that it can begin to heal properly. Her left leg is broken too, although not as severe. We gave her some medicine to take away any of the pain she's having. Right now though, we're going to have to wait until she wakes up before we can do anything," Dr. Belle explained.

Walker just stood there as he let it all sneak in. "Can we see her doctor?" he finally asked.

"Of course, follow me."

Doctor Belle led them down the hall to Alex's room, number 520.

"She's still out of it," Dr. Belle told them. "Talk to her though, she's listening. I'll be back in a little while to talk to you more." With that, Dr. Belle left the room, leaving Walker and Trivette in the room with Alex.

Walker looked around for a second, before sitting in the chair closest to Alex's bed. He picked up her left hand, looking at her engagement ring.

He silently cursed himself. This was all his fault. If he'd just agreed to talk about their wedding, oh so long ago while at C.D.'s that one night, then none of this would be happening to Alex now.

As he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, Walker talked to her.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I can't believe I was so stupid," he told her and then continued, "I love you so much Alex and I'm gonna be with you through all of this. I will do everything I can to help you sweetie. But you have to wake up. Please wake up, for me, for us."

Just then, the doctor returned. "I need to see you in the hallway please," Dr. Belle told Walker.

Slowly getting up, Walker went to the door and out into the hallway.

"Ranger, there is something else we need to talk about. I realize that Miss Cahill was already recovering from another injury to her legs and was working towards walking again."

"That's right," Walker said, unsure of what the doctor was getting at.

"With the new injuries, chances are even getting that Miss Cahill will never walk again. There's just too much damage to her legs and her muscles. Her muscles will probably never be strong enough or repaired enough to support her. In fact, it would be a miracle if she ever did walk again. I'm so sorry. We're going to do what we can when she wakes up, but it might not be enough. I don't mean to scare you, but I'm not gonna make is sound pretty because it isn't. I'm going to give you straight as it is, the whole time," Dr. Belle said, before leaving to finish checking on other patients.

Walker walked back into room 520 with this new knowledge eating away at him.

With tears coming down his face, Walker picked up Alex's left hand once again. This time though, he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you Alex," Walker said and then kissed her on the cheek.

Trivette sat there, unable to bring himself to ask what was wrong, yet somehow, he knew.

As the next few days passed, Walker barely ever left Alex's side.

Two days after Alex's accident, she still hadn't woken up and Walker was once again, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Thinking about everything the doctor had said only days before, tears came to Walker's eyes.

"What are you crying about Cowboy?"

Walker looked up to see Alex looking at him.

"I just love you so much Alex and have been so scared."

"I love you too Walker. But why are you scared? I'm okay," Alex said, smiling.

'If only you knew,' Walker thought. He knew he had to tell her, knew it would break her heart, and knew that they could get through it together.

"I'm scared because you're hurt Alex and I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought I was gonna lose you," Walked admitted.

"You're never going to lose me," Alex said, still smiling. "But something else is bothering you. Tell me Walker. Does it have to do with me?"

Walker took a deep breathe before he spoke. "It's just that after you fall at the ranch the other day, there's been more damage to your legs Alex. Umm…I don't know how to tell you this Alex."

"Just tell me. Please."

"The doctor said that there are even greater chances now that you'll never walk again sweetie," Walker told her.

As Alex began to cry, Walker took her in his arms, not knowing what else to say or do.

---------------------------

Sorry for the lack of updates everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm gonna get more written really soon. Promise.


	13. It's Not Fair

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did though, we would have had another movie by now.

Author's Note: I'm a rat, I've left you guys hanging way too long and for that, I'll always be sorry. But now I'm back and you guys will be getting (I hope) at least one update a week and I'll try to always make it around the same day (that day will be determined later…). Now…on to the story.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 13: It's Not Fair

Alex was in complete disbelief. How could it possibly be true? She was never going to walk again. It wasn't fair! What had she ever done to deserve this in life? For crying out loud, she'd beaten the odds more than once and now that was all over, she couldn't do it again, there was no way she was ever going to stand up right on two feet again.

Alex didn't know how long Walker had sat there and held her. It was a long time though and they sat there until the early hours in the morning, way past when visiting hours were over.

Walker felt completely helpless to do anything at all, and Alex hadn't said a word to him. He could only imagine what was possibly running through her head. He knew that she wanted more than anything else to walk down the aisle on their wedding day, and now that was being taken away from her.

Walker finally decided to break the silence. "It's going to be okay, Alex," he said, unable to think of anything else to say. Then he added, "I'll always love you."

That brought a smile to her face and he grinned. He loved seeing her smile, even if he knew her heart was currently breaking into a thousand little pieces.

Alex leaned over to kiss him. "I love you too," she said with another smile.

That smile soon disappeared though. "And it's not going to be okay."

Walker thought quickly, knowing there had to be something that he could say to help the situation before Alex grew madder. It finally clicked.

"I'll help you," he said, "in anyway that I can. You can prove the doctors wrong; you can walk again, if you want to." _Oops…I shouldn't have added that last part_ he thought.

"If I want to! Of course I _want_ to but do you know how hard it is? Do you know what it's like having to depend on people all the time because you can't help yourself? Do you know what it's like to finally be making progress only to have it taken away from you because you fall? Do you know what it's like to realize that life is being totally unfair to you?" Alex said, with a little more bite then she intended.

Walker just held her. He knew she was frustrated and if getting upset at him was going to help her in the long run, he would let it slide, knowing that she didn't mean to hurt him.

Alex looked up. "I'm sorry Walker, it's just this whole thing is so unfair. I mean, what did I possibly do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything sweetie. It is what it is, but you can overcome it and you _will_ walk again."

"Maybe…maybe not."

---------------------------------

Aren't I nice? I finally write again chapter only to make it really short. Sorry, but I wanted to keep my promise to you guys and have something up at the first of the year.

I know it's short, but if you review, you might just encourage me enough to stay up later at night and write more so you guys can read longer chapters quicker.

Review please.


	14. Because

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get them for graduation.

**Author's Note**: What's there to say, I'm a rat who is busy with college stuff and homework and work and a college class and church and friends/family and life and sometimes, I just don't get online or the computer at all at night because I'm too tired to see straight. I will **never** forget about this story though, as it's been written in my head since the day I thought of it. Just hope you guys don't lose interest while you're waiting around for me.

**Special Thanks**: I would like to thank barbbrophy for continuing to get me motivated to work on this story and I would also like to thank everyone who has submitted a review, you guys make me smile and remember why I love writing. Sorry that I didn't reply to anyone's review last time, I'll try to get better at it.

-------------------

Chapter 14: Because…

_Maybe…maybe not._

The words rang through Walker's head. He was unsure if he had even heard her correctly. Yet, he knew he had. Never had Walker seen Alex like that. She was always so determined and now she was sitting in front of him, admitting that she may never walk again. No way would his Alex every admit defeat so easily.

But she was being realistic about the situation and he knew it. The doctor had told them that there was a very good chance that Alex would never walk again and the woman who hated hospitals and never liked listening to doctors was agreeing with one right in front of his face. He was just not ready to admit it to himself.

"Alex," he finally replied after sitting in silence for several minutes, "you don't really mean that sweetheart, do you?"

Alex looked up at him, bright blue eyes shining through the endless tears that were now running down her face. "I don't want to be mean, but it's true Walker. I have to face the fact that I could be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life and all because…"

Alex stopped short, realizing that she was too angry to think straight and might say something that wouldn't come out right.

Walker's eyes met hers. "Because what, Alex? Because I didn't want to plan our wedding at that moment? Because you got too upset to see that it wasn't you I was scared of, it was losing you? I'm to blame for this whole thing; you think I don't realize that? I know it's my fault that you got mad and ran out, but I also know that if you would have listened, you wouldn't be here!"

Alex shot back, "Well, excuse me for actually wanting to be married to the love of my life. And why in the world should you ever be scared of losing me! I waited for you forever, just because I got upset with you never meant I was going to leave you. And for the record, I never said I blamed you for this at…"

"You were going to say that," Walker interrupted, not caring that they were starting to cause a scene.

"I was never going to say that!" Alex screamed, as the tears now streamed down her face, threatening to never stop. "Don't put words into my mouth! I have never and will never blame you for what happened! If you would have just let me finish my sentence, you wouldn't have had to jump to such wrong conclusions!"

Walker and Alex stared at each other, each realizing the events of the past few months had made both of them a little edgy. And while neither meant what they had just said to each other, they sat in silence; trying to calm down a bit before they could continue their conversation, hoping that this time it would be a little more rational of a conversation.

Alex was the first to break the silence as she reached out to take Walker's hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you," he said softly in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered, as they held each other for a few moments.

Walker's mind was still racing, trying to figure out what Alex was going to say. He finally asked, "Alex, honey, what were you going to say before I interrupted you earlier?"

Alex looked up, "I was going to say…"

----------------------

Review please and I'll try to update sooner next time.


	15. Without You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get them for graduation.

**Author's Note**: I've been writing, so you guys shouldn't have to wait so long for chapters in the future. I've also decided that I'm not going to post my other story until I'm completely finished because I feel so horrible about making all of you wait.

**Special Thanks**: I would like to thank barbbrophy again for all the continued motivation and messages. It reminds me that there's people waiting to see what happens and that makes me want to find time to write more.

* * *

Chapter 15: Without You

…that it's all my fault. If I wouldn't have gotten upset, I wouldn't have run out and I wouldn't have been hit.

"I was going to say…" Alex started again and stumbled over the words. "I was going to say I don't blame you, because you didn't do this to me, I did."

Walker watched as the tears started to fall down Alex's cheeks, as all the guilt she felt was released.

"It's my fault that I have left you with this big burden for the rest of your life. You should even be marrying me, you know that right?" Alex paused to take a breath before continuing. "You shouldn't marry me. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve more than what I'll ever be able to give you."

Tears now streamed down Alex's eyes, as Walker pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she let out all the tears and fears.

After a few moments, Walker responded. "You're all I've ever wanted Alex, and I will marry you because I love you and I don't want to spend one day without you. You're my life Alex and I promise you we will overcome this, together, like we face everything else. I'll always be here for you sweetie, I love you. I've always loved you."

Alex clung onto him, unwilling to create any space between them because that is what she needed the most at the moment, to be close to Walker.

"But what if I can't do it? What if I don't have the strength to ever walk again? What if this stops us from ever having kids? What if I don't ever walk? What if I'm not as independent? What if..."

"What if the sky turns purple on our wedding day and storms for 3 days?" Walker now questioned her. Alex glared at him, unable to see how he found any of this funny. "We'll deal with it when and if it ever happens. But we can't worry about those things now Alex. We'll take them one step at a time. But I promise that we'll go through all of it together. I'm nothing without you Alex, and I promise to do whatever I can to help you honey. We're in this together."

"We're in this together."

**Author's Note**: And we're finally at the part I've been trying to get to. Up until this point I had no idea what I was going to write for each chapter, but I know what the rest of them will be about. Leave a review and I'll post again soon. Maybe tonight if I get enough wrote and get enough things done. Sorry the chapters are short, but I'd rather give you guys short scenes, then make you wait even longer. And don't forget to review.


	16. Note from the Author READ ME!

Long time, no see! Hope everyone is well! I'm taking a poll. I have this horribly long story life half written, but I want to see if there's enough interest in it for me to even continue writing it. I truly think you guys would enjoy it, but before I go finishing a 150+ page story, I want to see if there's enough interest in it. Here's the deal, if you're interested 1. PM me and let me know! 2. I'll send you a sneak preview of the story with the goal to be to start publishing next month and publish a chapter every 1-2 days.

I really do think you guys would enjoy it!

thatbrownhairgirl


End file.
